Presently three-dimensional displays are based either on imaging techniques which give rise to an apparent stereo by perspective views or on two images being presented which are separated such that the right eye and left eye see their respective images which are distinguished or differentiated by polarization characteristics of light. Most of these displays are single purpose in that they are designed for the purpose of viewing stereo. Two images separated or distinguished by polarization can either be superimposed as they are with two movie projectors or they may be displayed time sequentially to give an image which appears to be continuous.
The current stereo display techniques are confined to using field sequential techniques which either require very fast video switching thus needing a very rapid display or require two small displays worn in a headset. The field sequential methods or techniques are prone to flicker as the two images are superimposed upon each other in time sequence. Part of the flicker problem is the very high contrast between the right and left image, e.g., the right image is expected to be viewed by the right eye of a person viewing the image (viewer) and the left image is expected to be viewed by the left eye, while those images are being presented which makes them flicker even at higher than normal frame rates. Also, a consequence is a reduction in bandwidth capability since the two images presented are normally in a standard bandwidth for two dimensions.
To the accomplishment of the foregoing and related ends, the invention, then, comprises the features hereinafter fully described in the specification and particularly pointed out in the claims, the following description and the annexed drawings setting forth in detail certain illustrative embodiments of the invention, these being indicative, however, of but several of the various ways in which the principles of the invention may be suitably employed.
Other systems, methods, features, and advantages of the present invention will be or become apparent to one with skill in the art upon examination of the following drawings and detailed description. It is intended that all such additional systems, methods, features, and advantages be included within this description, be within the scope of the present invention, and be protected by the accompanying claims.
Although the invention is shown and described with respect to one or more embodiments, it is to be understood that equivalents and modifications will occur to others skilled in the art upon the reading and understanding of the specification. The present invention includes all such equivalents and modifications, and is limited only by the scope of the claims.